A FAX STORY
by Heart on a Postcard
Summary: Max and Dylan are married while Fang is engaged to Ella except they still love each other, with their love burning they sneak around keeping their "affair" a secret –CONTAINS SPOILERS!- P.S summary isn't that good SONGFIC


**Hey people it's me this is my first fan fiction and I will be doing a Songfic I am doing the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder! Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own Maximum Ride or "Lips of an Angel" but I wish! I definitely wish more than anything let me tell you! Anyway:**

**Summary- Max and Dylan are married while Fang is engaged to Ella except they still love each other, with their love burning they sneak around keeping their "affair" a secret –CONTAINS SPOILERS!-**

**-FANG'S P.O.V-**

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why you crying is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cuz' I can't be too loud._

_Ring, Ring! _I run into the other room while my fiancé is in the shower. I look at the phone and see that it's Max. I struggle to pick up we both know that it's not right for us to be speaking to each other, but I still can't resist and pick up the phone. "Hello?" I whisper. I know that my fiancé will be out any second and we shouldn't be talking.

"Fang!" Max loudly whispers I hear sadness in her voice, had she been crying? I hear tears over the phone, what could be wrong? "Fang, why are you whispering? You and I are a secret; you don't have to whisper no one knows." I bite my lip I hadn't told her yet, I was getting married tomorrow.

"Max I have to whisper, it's dangerous, us. We are a dangerous couple." I reply. I open my mouth to tell her but I cannot find the words to say. Max will understand, wont she?

_Well my girls in, the next room._

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet,_

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak,_

_And I never want to say goodbye,_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel._

"Where is the girl, she needs to not hear this." Max says softly. I turn and look; Kara was still in the shower, the room over. She wouldn't hear Max and I if we were, she breathes and says, "I'm pregnant-"

"Max that's great!" I exclaim. I was happy for her and it wasn't my choice what Max did. She was married, that was her life not our life.

"Fang, listen, the baby isn't Dylan's," I pause she breathes, "It's yours."

I gasp; we'd never done anything bad had we? Max is scared I can tell, "Okay this isn't that bad, yes it is but, this could be worse," not really, "does Dylan know?" Max rolls her eyes and I know it, "Okay stupid question but Max I have something to say to."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight,_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too._

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue._

Max wasn't listening, she was crying. I had no right to tell her in my mind, but I should have, I knew that. Max cries more and more and I hear the door of the bathroom open, Kara travels to the bedroom. I stay silent and wish that I could go over to Max's house to stop her tears, but that would threaten her and Dylan's "relationship". What would she say to him, I think Max was thinking the same thing?

"Max, I'm getting married tomorrow and I'd like you to come, to my wedding." I wasn't even thinking it slipped out. Kara was going to be out any second, she couldn't know she'd hate me. That was my own terrible, selfish thoughts.

"Fang, how could you!" Max shouts.

"It's not like you have a say in it. You're married to that Dylan kid!"

"This is different we didn't have this going on between us when we married. You weren't even there you left!"

"Shut-up I can marry who I want to you-"I stopped. Max knew what I was going to say next she hangs up.

**MAX'S P.O.V**

_Well my girls in, the next room._

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet,_

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak,_

_And I never want to say goodbye,_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel._

I hated Fang, I hated him I knew it, I cry on the floor as I throw the phone across the room and it hits the wall. I touch my stomach softly; Dylan was going to hate me forever. Dylan was in the room over, Fang and I were exes nothing more, so why did I love him still? Shouldn't he have just been a memory why did I love him? All I was, was some nothing to him now, wasn't I? Or he would have never gotten married to that idiot.

Dylan walks in and I wipe my tears, luckily I was good at covering tears. I get up and he smiles, I smile back, he hugs me, I hug him back, he slaps me I fall to the ground in pain. He walks out breathing heavily whispering, "You are terrible, if you love him so much go tell him, you understand that I love you enough to let you be happy with someone else it's your happiness not mine, that's not what matters." He tosses me the keys and says, "Now go Maximum you deserve him."

I kiss him and leave out the door, running into the car and starting it quickly and driving into the night, I wasn't going to let Fang leave me, not ever again.

_Well my girls in, the next room._

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet,_

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak,_

_And I never want to say goodbye,_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel._

_Honey why you calling me, so late?_

**That's it for now folks I will continue once I find the next song that fits the next chapter, any suggestions? Leave them in the comments please!**


End file.
